


i’m not ready to say goodnight

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phil Lester, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: late night phone call in 2009 and buying the train tickets to finally meet phil





	i’m not ready to say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> short drabble uwu
> 
> icosmics ily one day we’re gonna meet

“dan? are you alright?”

dan shakes his head. “not really. i just wanna cuddle you, is that too much to ask?”

phil pouts. dan can’t really see it, because it’s two in the morning and the webcam quality is quite shit. 

“i miss you so much.” they’ve never met in real life, but they’ve gotten used to saying that to each other.

“i miss you too.”

the connection cuts out, and dan’s left staring at a black screen on the laptop. 

dan tries calling phil a few times, but he assumes that phil’s internet hates him when he doesn’t get an answer.

he can’t sleep. ever since he and phil started calling each other at night, it’s been hard for him to fall asleep without hearing phil’s voice. even though he wakes up with a nearly dead laptop and several teasing messages from phil, he loves that it’s their routine.

dan wants to visit phil. it’s not too far away, he’s managed to save up enough money for it. his parents even said yes, despite not knowing anything about phil.

since it’s late at night and he doesn’t have anything else to do, he buys the tickets and prints them out. muse is playing quietly in the background, and dan has never felt more in love. phil says that they might be soulmates, and dan believes it.

he’s not sure that souls exist, really. no one knows much about anything, but the concept of soulmates sounds like the only explanation for why dan and phil are so perfect together. 

dan tells phil about the tickets the next morning, and it’s followed by a string of text emoticons from phil showing how happy he is.

they’re finally going to be together, in person, and dan is overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> tumblr: sudden sky


End file.
